


There Were Three in the Bed, and the Little One Said...

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Broken Moon [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: In which sharing a bed with two other people is complicated.Oz is best pillow.





	

~ There Were Three in the Bed, and the Little One Said... ~

"Qrow, stop fidgeting and go to sleep!"

"I'm not fidgeting," Qrow said.

"Quit moving around," Glynda snapped, obviously in no mood to debate semantics with him. "And don't play with my hair."

Ozpin sighed. While this was far from the first time the three of them had _slept together_ (in the colloquial sense), sharing a bed for the night was a different matter entirely. And while he normally enjoyed his partners' fiery chemistry with each other, it became distinctly less amusing whenever they were actually upset with each other over something.

Oz suggested the obvious solution: "Why don't you switch places with me, if he's bothering you so much?"

By the time she started to protest, Ozpin was already up out of the bed.

"It would have been easier to make Qrow move to the other side, instead of having both of us get up," she grumbled as the two of them completed the position switch.

"We still both would have had to move if we'd done it that way," Oz replied. "Now, can we all please stop arguing and go to sleep?"

The problem with that, however, was that due to the differing body types of the individuals involved, the new configuration was not particularly comfortable for any of them.

After several long moments of awkward shuffling around (during which time Qrow promised to hold still until he managed to fall asleep if Glynda would move back to the middle, Glynda threatened to leave, and Oz's pajama pants became hopelessly twisted), they finally found a position that seemed to work for all three of them. This consisted of Ozpin in the middle, laying flat on his back, with his two lovers snuggled against his sides.

Once settled, Glynda remained completely motionless - aside from unconscious movements... like breathing. Qrow, on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop moving. His foot slid up and down Oz's calf, and his fingers idly traced meaningless patterns over Oz's abdomen. Unlike Glynda, Ozpin found these motions oddly soothing, and he ran his hand lightly through Qrow's hair and down his spine in return.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a reference to a nursery rhyme.


End file.
